1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device of a reduced size that performs common mode voltage compensation using an analog-to-digital converter (ADC).
2. Description of the Related Art
As the size of semiconductor devices generally becomes smaller, research has also been conducted to reduce the physical size of semiconductor packages, which include a semiconductor element.